The present invention concerns hand tools of the type which may be conveniently carried on the person.
To provide ready access to repeatedly used hand tools the same are often carried on a belt attached hook or in a scabbard. A common tool used by those who work with horses is a hoof pick which typically is of a size and shape not conveniently carried on the person.
The present invention is embodied in a hoof pick tool which has a positionable pick permitting convenient carrying on the person.
The hoof pick, when folded, is laterally offset from a main body or handle of the tool to receive a belt, belt loop, etc. A lock retains the hoof pick tool in both operative as well as folded configuration.
The handle of the tool preferably includes a knife blade or blades. The hoof pick has a curved end segment which closes against the tool handle to provide a closed space for reception of a belt or other tool support on the user. A lock prevents all but intentional opening of the tool.
Important objectives of the present tool include the provision of a hoof pick pivotally attached to a tool handle which when closed defines an area for the reception of the user's belt or belt loop; the provision of a hand tool wherein the hoof pick component additionally serves as a keeper for attaching the tool to the user's attire in a convenient manner; the provision of a hoof pick in a lockable, pivoted connection to a handle which additionally includes a blade or blades.